


灰调地带 （Greyscale）

by natalia_lip



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, implied Jamie Carragher／Michael Owen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_lip/pseuds/natalia_lip
Summary: 这个世界是没有色彩的，除非你找到了你的灵魂伴侣。不管前路有多艰险，你总能找到真爱的，是不是？总有“那个人”能带来颜色…然而很遗憾Gary很久以前就不信这个了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Greyscale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178609) by [tempered_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose). 



> Thanks for the permission

五．

在Gary小时候，他一直暗暗喜欢着偷听祖母给Phil和Tracey讲关于色彩的故事。当然了，他会假装自己没在听，因为他是个大男孩了，大孩子（特别是大哥哥）是不相信那些虚假的童话故事的。

然而，听着关于那些美丽的紫色，金色和其他颜色的描述是十分古怪的，因为很明显他只有一个黑白色的世界。Gary，包括其他人，都只认识一个灰度的世界，而这对他来讲足够好了。灰色，黑色和白色是真实可辨的；他的认识就是这样的。当然他才8岁，可他已经有了足够的见闻，明白色彩是很难找到的，并且它们又有什么意义呢？他已经有了他需要的了。足球是黑白分明的。球场上的线条非常好认；板球运动员们也着装朴素。谁还需要颜色呢？

不过他依然追随着故事的进展，关于他们的祖母在第一次见到他们的祖父时，是如何发现的色彩。她说她最先注意到的是深灰色慢慢变成了红色，然后是蓝色，之后黄色也出现了，紧跟着的是一系列的橙色，紫色，绿色，最终所有的颜色都展现出了自己的模样。她画了一幅美丽的图画，但Gary不会让自己的思绪集中在哪上面的。

当你有了黑白分明条理清晰时，还要彩虹做什么呢？

 

四．

某天晚上，三年级的Jamie Carragher的作业是“世界上你最想看到的是什么？”。大部分男孩儿都写了类似于看到利物浦（有的写了埃弗顿，蠢货）赢得联赛或者欧冠。其他的人写了梦想的旅游地点。还有人提到了走失的宠物。

Jamie Carragher写了“颜色”。

Jamie Carragher一直相信那些，但他从未见过，至少目前为止还没有，可他一直保有着希望，于是他等啊等啊，而随着年龄慢慢增长，这些念头被收到了脑海深处。

有一次他觉得也许是红色闪现了一下，但它随着曼联青年队的出场消失了，变回了灰色。当然利物浦赢了，Jamie暂时把颜色的事儿抛到了脑后，跑去和同伴们庆祝胜利。

 

三．

Gary长大了而色彩从未降临，他就把这个同那些童话故事一样抛到了一边。灵魂伴侣？谁会相信那些鬼话？他的球越踢越好，同他的朋友们一起在曼联的青训系统里往上升。一切都很完美，比他孩童时期的想象还要好。他为他一直深爱的俱乐部踢球，有时还能为国出战。他挣着从未想过的高薪。十全十美。

而这随着Phil遇到Julie改变了，他试着向Gary解释颜色的事。年长的Neville觉得自己永远不会忘记Phil脸上的难以置信和淡淡的（有些太淡了）遮遮掩掩的同情。

“我－我很抱歉，Gaz。我以为你已经看见它们了…”Phil的声音渐渐变小，他挠挠脖子，而Gary不能忍受自己弟弟脸上的表情于是他站起身说话，十分真诚，但避开了他的目光。

“没关系。我为你们俩高兴。”

他离开了，回到家，在他热爱的灰色城市，他灰色的房子周围散步，纳闷为什么Phil能看到那些而他不能。

不过话说回来，Phil一直是相信的，不是吗？

 

二．

有一次，那些颜色几乎出现了。从你们一起在利物浦青训营训练开始Michael就是你最好的朋友。你为他的笑话发笑，你觉得他是个不错的伙计。你从来不真的觉得老天会给你一个男人作为你的灵魂伴侣，不过你也不怎么为此困扰。毕竟，你想知道利物浦的红色到底是什么样的而当它真的出现时，你对此比对和Mikey Owen坠入爱河更感兴趣。

也许那就是他离开的原因。他知道你没有用相同的方式喜欢他。又或许这和你没关系，他只是自私罢了。也许不是这样。你只知道他离开了，你再次孤单一人生活在一个灰暗的世界，仍然在等待一个不知道姓甚名谁的灵魂伴侣的出现，等着他带你发现你曾读到过的那个世界，等着他来倾听你所经历的一切。

没关系，利物浦在最后一年赢得了联赛冠军，你的一个梦想成真了，只不过不是很多年前写在作业本上的那个。

 

一．

关于灵魂伴侣这回事儿，并不是像“一见钟情”那样简单。你可能会和什么人一次又一次见面并且觉得自己喜欢他们，但他们不是对的那一个。或者，他们是正确的人可出现在了错误的时间。也许你最初是恨他们的，但随着许多场比赛，许多年过去，他们有什么地方不一样了，有什么地方对了。

这就是故事结束的方式。

当他们宣布Carragher会加入天空体育和他搭档的时候，Gary不知道这该怎么收场。他做他的对手很多年了，大部分时候都非常痛恨他，剩下的时间从来没怎么想起过他。他对这个人没什么了解，除开Carragher是个利物浦佬并为利物浦踢球这样最基本的事实之外，这简直是一个足球运动员能犯的最大的罪过了。

然而，随着Jamie第一次走进演播室，有什么事情不同了，Gary几乎不能相信。

世界就在他眼前发生着改变。灰色逐渐消失，变成一种端庄高贵的颜色，和其他几抹浅一些的色彩一起从颜色最深的地方向四周渐变。另一种浓艳的颜色在“天空”的字样下面闪烁着。现在第一种颜色到处都是了，在他们的座位周围环绕。

Jamie的西装是黑色的，他穿着白衬衫，但他的领带上有条纹，它的颜色不属于黑白灰世界里的任何一种。

最终色彩降临，Gary脸上一定写满了震惊，因为Jamie也有相似的反应。他们隔着整个演播室互相凝视着，Ed和其他同事们还没察觉到发生了什么。

最后，Jamie走了过来，看上去比Gary更快地回过神来。

“还好吧，Nevs？”

Gary说不出话，于是他只能摇摇头，Jamie露出了一个小小的笑容。

“我觉得之后咱们应该去喝一杯酒。你说呢？”

Gary简短地点点头，对刚刚发生的一切不情愿又难以置信。在他的人生里不能言辞得当的情况一只手就数得出来，而这件事就能算一次。

他的灵魂伴侣，那个能带来颜色的人，是Jamie Carragher？一个利物浦佬？哦，Phil和Becks会笑他一辈子了。

Jamie走到Ed的另一侧坐下，和他展开了一场对话，Gary不得不对他表示赞赏。如果Jamie为此烦心的话，他看上去可一点都没有表现出来。这太不公平了。

Gary眨着眼接受这个五彩缤纷的世界——真是有好多蓝色啊？在这个演播室里，不是吗？——然后再次进入工作状态。等一会儿一杯酒可不够；他得需要点什么烈得多的东西。

至少现在，Gary随着开始运转的摄像机和Ed的开场白想到，他和Phil有了新话题可以谈了。


End file.
